Stargazing with me
by kali9105
Summary: Maki escapa de casa y va a mirar las estrellas, pero quizás no sea la única que las vea. Oneshot. NicoMaki. Pasen a leer por favor.


**Hola que tal? Pues aquí vengo de nuevo con un dulce NicoMaki, que parece tengo facilidad para escribirlo xD Sin decir más los dejo con el cap~**

* * *

 **Diclaimer: Love Live no pertenece, si no le haría PV's a los doujin NozoEli (?**

* * *

 **Stargazing with me**

Las estrellas brillaban con todo su esplendor, en aquel cielo nocturno tan despejado en medio de la nada, Maki suspiró con fuerza mientras sentía el ligero aire frío que se colaba por su cuerpo, había salido tan aprisa de su casa que no había tomado algo para cubrirse, aunque tampoco era tan desagradable.

Estaba sola, ella y las estrellas que tanto amaba, ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Ah sí, había una sola cosa más, pero era imposible.

Suspiró, trataría de no pensar por un rato más, solo disfrutar de aquel espectáculo nocturno, subió al cofre de la camioneta de su padre y se acostó en él, para disfrutar un momento y luego regresar a recibir la reprimenda de su vida.

Miró las estrellas brillantes, un nuevo suspiró salió, alzo su mano lentamente e hizo el ademán de atraparlas, sabiendo que era imposible.

 _Imposible._

Sé dio cuenta que todo lo que quería era imposible, todo lo que siempre había soñado lo era, la mano que alzó se volvió un puño y sus ojos se sintieron acuosos, haciendo borrosas aquellas estrellas brillantes, cuando de repente sintió algo que cubrió sus ojos.

Se levantó de golpe del cofre para quitar aquello que le había cubierto no solo los ojos si no la cabeza también, lo miró un momento para darse cuenta que era su sudadera favorita, aquella que tenía una estrella roja en el costado izquierdo de su pecho.

– Póntela o te resfriarás – ordeno una voz que para ella era más que conocida, una voz que le hacía enfadar en muchas ocasiones, volteo a ver a la dueña de aquella voz.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo la pelirroja mirando a Nico, quien la miraba con una mirada fría que la hizo sentir incomoda.

– ¿Qué hago aquí? ¡¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí en medio de la noche, idiota?! – Gritó Nico apuntándole con un dedo muy cerca de la cara – ¡todos están muy preocupados por ti! – dijo la pelinegra mirando a los ojos de Maki, quien por un momento se sintió culpable, pero después desvió la mirada de la ojirubí.

– No quería preocupar a nadie, yo solo…– dijo buscando a donde mirar, menos a aquellos ojos que la miraban con furia contenida, así que miró su sudadera, más específicamente a el dibujo impreso en ella – yo solo…quería ver las estrellas, eso es todo – susurró aun con la mirada perdida.

Nico la miraba con una mezcla de una ira que se iba apagando poco a poco y el preguntarse porque no creía en nada de lo que la pelirroja que tenía enfrente le decía y sobre todo el que diablos hacía ahí en una noche algo fría a kilómetros de su casa.

Y es que cuando su teléfono había sonado con el número de Nozomi a casi media noche no se había tardado en contestar alarmada de que algo le hubiera pasado a su amiga o su rubia novia, a pesar de que Nozomi era una pesada algunas ocasiones, la quería demasiado y por supuesto también a Eli aunque no lo reconociera.

Se sintió tan tranquila al saber que ellas estaban bien, pero su corazón latió con prisa al saber el porqué de la llamada tan repentina: Maki había escapado de la casa de sus padres con rumbo desconocido y ahora nadie sabía de su paradero.

Ahora su pobre corazón había vuelto a latir de manera normal al ver a la pelirroja, quien estaba acostada en el cofre de la camioneta de su padre, quien parecía tan tranquila, pero una ira le invadió, al verla ahí con una calma tremenda y sin saber que decirle.

Solo porque quería ver las estrellas.

No le creía ni una sola palabra.

– No te creo…– masculló por lo bajo mientras apretaba los dientes.

– ¿Qué? – dijo Maki mirándola, saliendo de su trance mental y sintió como ahora el ambiente se sentía más helado.

– ¡Que no te creo! – gritó la pelinegra, mirando directamente a Nishikino, quien no entendía por qué Nico había explotado de tal manera.

– ¡No te estoy pidiendo que me creas! ¡Ya te dije que no entiendo que haces aquí! – dijo la pelirroja perdiendo también la paciencia mientras se bajaba del cofre del auto y se ponía la sudadera a prisa y encarar a Yazawa.

– ¡Estoy aquí por ti, idiota! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Todo el mundo está preocupado por ti! ¡Tus padres nos llamaron preocupados porque saliste corriendo de tu casa y tomaste el auto de tu padre! – dijo Nico enojada mirando a Maki, quien solo atinó a sentirse culpable de lo que había hecho sin pensar, miró con sorpresa a Nico, quien tenía una expresión de ira, pero sobre todo de angustia en su rostro y un pesar se instaló en su corazón.

Y las lágrimas que había contenido hace un momento brotaron sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Se llevó una mano hacía su rostro para comprobar que lloraba, pero no sabía el porqué, tal vez sí, pero no quería darse cuenta.

Se sentía frustrada, se sentía impotente.

Pequeños gruñidos de enojo brotaron de la pelirroja mientras que sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas, bajó la cabeza, para que Nico no viera esa imagen tan deplorable de su persona.

Pero de repente el calor de unos brazos la rodearon y una mano se posó sobre su cabeza, empujándola suavemente hacia el hombro de la pelinegra, cosa que Maki aceptó y lloró suavemente dentro de la protección de los brazos de Yazawa ya que se sentía bien, tan cómoda ahí, aspirando el aroma de la pelinegra, quien solo permanecía en silencio, preguntándose muchas cosas.

Unos minutos después Maki dejó de llorar y se separó suavemente de Nico, la cual miró a la pelirroja dándose cuenta que tenía los ojos y las mejillas rojas, pero al darse cuenta, se sonrojó más y se volteó para limpiarse mejor las lágrimas, tardó unos segundos más en voltear, tenía miedo de que la pelinegra la viera de manera distinta ahora que la había visto tan vulnerable, así que se preparó y cuando volteó a ver a Nico, ella tenía una pequeña sonrisa, lo cual le causo un poco de irritación.

– ¿De qué te ríes enana? – dijo a lo que Nico, aunque no le había molestado, quiso seguirle el juego a la pelirroja para que no se sintiera avergonzada de que la había visto llorar.

– ¿A quién le dices enana, cabeza de tomate? – Maki se sintió mejor de ver que las cosas con Nico eran igual que siempre, sabía que la ojirubí jamás mencionaría el tema a nadie y que haría como si nunca hubiera ocurrido.

Sabía que podía confiar en Nico y eso y el haber llorado habían ayudado a su corazón a sentirse mejor.

Nico la miraba y sabía que Maki volvía a ser la misma chica de carácter aparentemente fuerte, con la cual amaba discutir, a la cual, que sin darse cuenta como le había entregado su corazón para siempre, aunque la pelirroja no tuviera ni una idea de ello.

Miró al cielo por un momento y recordó por qué la pelirroja estaba ahí y entonces dio unos pasos hacia la camioneta y de un solo salto, ágilmente subió al cofre y le extendió una mano a Maki, quien solo sonrió y no dudo en tomar la mano para subir ella también y se acostaron ambas para observar las estrellas.

El silencio las rodeaba, pero no era un silencio incomodo, al contrario, Maki se sorprendía como se podía sentir tan cómoda con aquella chica pelinegra que la mayoría de veces solía ser desesperante, pero que con acciones como esas hacia latir a su corazón con fuerza y hacerla sentir algo más que no sabía cómo identificar y que en este momento no tenía ganas de hacerlo, sin embargo sabía que necesitaba decir algo, miró a Nico y vio que ella estaba atenta al cielo.

– ¿Nico-chan? – dijo volteando a ver al cielo.

– ¿Si? – dijo Nico aun sin mirarla.

– Eres cáncer, ¿no? – Yazawa se levantó de golpe y miró con rabia a Maki.

– ¡Idiota! ¡Como si tú fueras muy agradable! – la ojivioleta frunció el ceño y también se levantó.

– ¡La idiota eres tú! ¡Me refería a que naciste bajo el signo de cáncer! – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

– Ah…si…– dijo Nico ya dejando su posición defensiva, pero sin volver a acostarse – y tú eres Aries, ¿no? – Maki la miró con sorpresa y Nico se sintió idiota al darse cuenta que se había descubierto ante la pelirroja, no es que hubiese buscado la compatibilidad de sus signos zodiacales o algo…

– Si…así es…– la plática había caído a un punto muerto, ninguna de las dos se miraba, Nico sabía que alguna de las dos tenía que seguir hablando para no hacerlo más incómodo, pero justo cuando iba a decir algo, la voz de Maki se le adelantó – d-desde aquí se pueden ver tu constelación y la mía…– dijo la pelirroja y la ojirubí dirigió su mirada al cielo, ella no podía entender muy bien lo de las posiciones de las estrellas pero le encantaba escuchar a la pelirroja, su voz la hipnotizaba, a veces se preguntaba si era por eso que le gustaba tanto y por qué se había enamorado de ella.

Maki se dio cuenta que la pelinegra le había dejado de prestar atención y que ahora solo tenía su mirada dirigida al cielo, un tanto pensativa y un tanto soñadora, su corazón comenzó a latir de prisa, de la misma manera que cuando discutía con la chica más bajita, esa sola sensación que solo tenía con ella, de nuevo se encontraba pensando en ello y miró a Nico como si en ella estuviera esa respuesta.

Yazawa se dio cuenta que la otra chica había dejado de hablar y volteó a mirarla y se dio cuenta que la ojivioleta la miraba intensamente e hizo lo mismo por un segundo, para después ambas desviar la mirada y sonrojarse para otra vez caer en silencio, en el cual la pelinegra recordó que tenía algo que preguntarle a Maki.

– Maki-chan…– dijo para llamar la atención de la otra chica, quien volteo a mirarla con atención, sabía que era el momento de hablar – ¿por qué escapaste de casa?

Maki se quedó sorprendida ante la pregunta de Nico y bajo la mirada, era algo de lo cual no quería hablar, volteo a ver a la pelinegra y vio que ahora la miraba de manera expectante, realmente quería saberlo, suspiró, tal vez se lo debía, porque la había ido a buscar y estaba ahí con ella.

– Yo…bueno…– las palabras no salían con tanta facilidad como la pelirroja quería, no era fácil para ella hablar sobre eso – yo…escapé de casa porque discutí con mis padres, ellos no quieren…yo amo la música – dijo cerrando los puños y volviendo a sentir el mismo enojo y frustración que sintió ante la negativa de su padre, pero sintió la pequeña y suave mano de Nico sobre la suya y la hizo tranquilizarse un poco, suspiró y continuó – ellos no quieren que estudie medicina y música, quieren que solo me dedique a la medicina y yo en verdad deseo estudiar ambas y sinceramente no entiendo porque, me gusta ayudar a las personas y sé que siendo medico lo podré hacer, pero también amo la música, ¿Qué tiene de malo de tener sueños? ¿Qué diablos? No lo entiendo – dijo en tono de frustración causando un poco de risa en Nico y haciendo que Maki la mirara con el ceño fruncido.

– Lo siento, lo siento Maki-chan, el gesto que hiciste fue gracioso – Nishikino solo gruño, ganando una sonrisa de la pelinegra quien suspiró y miró hacia el frente – sueños…lo entiendo, tu sabes que mi sueño es ser idol, ¿no? – miró por un momento a Maki, quien solo asintió suavemente y volvió a mirar al frente – no ha sido fácil mantener ese sueño, siempre hay algo que me dice que será complicado, que parece echar mi sueño abajo y que me hace sentirme como tú te sientes– dijo y una sonrisa surcó su rostro y miró hacia el cielo – ¿sabes? puede parecer tonto, pero me gusta pensar que cuando mi padre murió él se convirtió en una estrella, que no sé si esté en la constelación que me dijiste, pero sí sé que desde ahí me ve y que me apoya y eso me da fuerza para seguir adelante en ese sueño que quiero cumplir – dijo sonriendo a la vez que volteaba a ver a Maki – tal vez lo que le haga falta a Maki-chan es conseguir esa estrella que la haga ver que sus sueños son más que eso y que se pueden convertir en realidad – dijo sonriendo más, acercándose más a la pelirroja y con su dedo golpeando suavemente la estrella en la sudadera de Maki, quien se quedó sin respiración al ver aquella faceta de Nico.

Tan terriblemente honesta y linda.

A comparación de la Nico con la que siempre peleaba, con la que siempre tenía algo que discutir y gritar, con aquella chica que la hacía irritar como nadie, pero que también hacia latir su corazón como nadie lo había hecho en su corta vida y entonces sin darse cuenta las palabras salieron de su boca sin su permiso:

– Y-Yo no necesito buscar esa estrella, porque creo que ya la encontré – dijo mirando el rostro sorprendido y sonrojado de Nico.

Y eso fue suficiente para Nishikino, quien tomó de los hombros a la pelinegra quien se sorprendió por el avance tan sorpresivo de Maki y esos suaves labios rozando a los suyos, tan delicados pero tan demandantes y los cuales nunca pensó probar ni siquiera en sueños y ahora lo estaba disfrutando y no quería que se acabara nunca, cosa que sucedió unos minutos después.

– Maki-chan…– fue lo único que pudo pronunciar ya que la pelirroja la había dejado sin palabras después de esa acción tan atrevida de alguien como Maki, se llevó una mano a su pecho sintiendo como su corazón aun latía como loco gracias a las acciones de Nishikino.

– ¿E-Es todo lo que dirás? – dijo Maki, realmente no sabía que decir, pero sabía que tenía que decir algo, ella llevaba tiempo deseando algo así y ahora se había quedado muda de la sorpresa – Y-ya veo, lo siento si te molestó lo que hice, regresemos – dijo la pelirroja sacando a Nico de su trance y vio cómo se bajó de la camioneta dándole la espalda y se dio cuenta que con su actitud Maki se estaba haciendo una idea equivocada, así que bajó rápidamente del cofre y antes de que la pelirroja abriera la puerta del coche, Nico alcanzó a tomarla de la muñeca y hacer que volteara hacia ella para notar los ojos acuosos de Maki, lo cual la hizo sentirse más nerviosa, así que lo primero que salió de su boca fue.

– ¡Maki-chan, lo siento! Yo…cuando me besaste fue como ver las estrellas sin voltear al cielo, por lo qué, ¿quieres ver las estrellas conmigo? – Maki se sorprendió, pero después entendió lo que Nico quiso decir y le sonrió, para después tomar a Nico de la cintura y volver a besarla.

Maki sabía lo difícil que sería cumplir con sus sueños, pero ahora ante esta firmamento estrellado juraba que los cumpliría, ya que ahora tenía una estrella que la miraba y que le daría fuerza para hacerlo, su estrella idol, su Nico.

* * *

 **Ahh! Eso fue demasiado cursi! hasta para mi xD digo, hola! después de un tiempo vuelvo a subir algo y de nuevo NicoMaki...será que nunca subiré algo de mi NozoEli amado? :u pero bueno, en esta ocasión es especial, ya que es un regalo de cumpleaños para una buena amiga, mi querida Pasto-chan, que cumplió años ayer y que por complicaciones de la vida (y mi flojera) no pude entregarle ayer :'u feliz cumpleaños Pastito, espero que te guste!**

 **Y claro, espero que a ustedes también :3 Ella ama el NicoMaki y bueno Maki las estrellas, así que de ahí salio todo xD**

 **Quiero agradecer los reviews y favoritos de mi anterior fic "Poema a la Nishikino" me alegra que se divirtieran con ello, como a mi me hizo reír también y bueno, sin más que decir me despido, esperando que cualquier duda, tomatazo (Maki no por favor), amenaza de muerte lo dejen en un review y espero ahora si regresar pronto con algo que no sea NicoMaki xDD**

 **Sigamos enriqueciendo y amando el Idol Hell!**


End file.
